LoneLy
by haru zhoumimi
Summary: Hinata yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, membuat hatinya merasa kesepian


Lonely

Pair : Naruto Hinata  
>Chapter 1<br>Romance

Rated T

hy ini fanfic pertamaq, dibaca ya, jgn smpe lupa lho, SILAHKAN !

.

.

Disebuah ruang kelas yang sepi, duduk seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung sedang menulis sesuatu, sepertinya ia sedang menulis buku diary, entah mengapa ia menulis saat jam pulang. Ia sangat asik dengan kegiatannya, sampai seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir seperti ekor kuda mengkagetkannya,

"Hei, kenapa kau belum juga pulang Hinata-chan ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu kepada gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata,

"aku masih melakukan rutinitasku setelah jam pulang, Ino-chan" jawab Hinata pada Ino.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit, nanti nii-sanmu marah jika kau pulang telat" kata Ino mengingatkan,

"oh iya, ayo kita pulang" jawab Hinata sambil menarik lengan Ino untuk cepat meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

Hyuga mansion,"hah..hah..hah, cepat sekali kau berlari Hinata-chan",

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk !",

"tidak usah Hinata, aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka sensei, bye..!",

"sampai jumpa Ino-chan".

Hinata melangkah masuk kerumahnya, sampai didepan kamarnya ia berhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil dan ternyata orang itu adalah nii-sannya,

"Darimana saja kau Hinata-chan ?",

"maaf nii-san, aku tadi mengobrol sebentar dengan Ino-chan didepan",

"Oh begitu, setelah kau ganti baju langsung makan siang, aku akan menunggumu dibawah",

"Baik nii-san".

Hinata langsung masuk kekamarnya setelah dilihatnya Neji menuruni tangga, ia langsung menatap foto yang ada dimeja belajarnya, foto seorang pemuda yang sedang tertawa. 'Aku melihatmu lagi Naruto-kun' gumamnya pada foto seseorang bernama Naruto. Diletakkannya foto itu kembali dan segera dia mengganti bajunya. Setelah ganti baju ia langsung kebawah karena Neji telah menunggunya untuk makan siang. Disana Neji sedang membaca sebuah buku, sepertinya buku pelajaran. "Selamat siang nii-san" Hinata membuyarkan kosentrasi Neji, "Siang Hinata-chan, ayo makan". Suasana sangat tenang, sehingga hanya bunyi benturan sendok garpu dengan piring terdengar dengan jelasnya.

"Aku selesai, bolehkah aku jalan-jalan sebentar nii-san ?" Ucap Hinata memecah kesunyian,

"boleh, tapi jangan pulang larut malam hinata-chan"jawab Neji,

"baik nii-san".

Hinata lalu berjalan keluar rumah, ia berjalan kearah toko bunga Ino. Ting...ting...bunyi pintu saat toko bunga tersebut saat ada pengunjung datang,

"Salamat datang" Ino menyapa ramah tamu tersebut yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, Hinata. "ternyata kau Hinata-chan, kau ingin membeli bunga atau mengunjungiku ?",

"hahaha, aku ingin mengunjungimu, aku bosan dirumah",

"tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang, mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk melayani pelanggan", "Ide yang bagus Ino-chan, sekarang aku harus apa ?",

"Kau bisa menyambut pelanggan dan melayani mereka, karena aku akan memetik bunga ditaman belakang, bagaimana Hinata-chan ?",

"Baiklah Ino-chan".  
>Pelanggan pertama Hinata datang, seorang pemuda berambut seperti durian memasuki toko bunga Ino,<p>

"Selamat datang, ada yang bi.." kata-kata Hinata terhenti ketika melihat pelanggan yang datang, ia terkejut karena yang datang adalah pemuda yang selalu hadir disetiap mimpi Hinata dan yang disukai oleh Hinata sejak pertama kali masuk Konoha Highschool.

Hinata terpana akan penampilan Naruto, Naruto begitu tampan dan gagah dimatanya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan naruto, yaitu kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam,memakai celana hitam, dan menggunakan sepatu ket hitam. Sepertinya Naruto akan pergi kepesta atau berkencan.  
>"Bisakah kau mencarikan bunga mawar merah untukku ?" ucap Naruto memecahkan lamunan Hinata,<p>

"bisa, to..tolong tu..tunggu.. se..sebentar" jawab Hinata gugup. Baru kali ini ia bertatapan dan mengobrol dengan Nauto, hatinya bersorak senang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya Naruto,

"Kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku mengenalmu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sembari mencari bunga mawar merah,

"benarkah ?",

"iya, kau begitu terkenal dikonoha highschool",

"Jadi kau satu sekolah denganku, tapi mengapa aku tidak mengetahuinya ?",

"Karena saat istirahat aku hanya berada dikelas, aku jarang keluar kelas untuk menghabiskan istirahat, tapi aku sering melihatmu bermain sepak bola dan basket dilapangan. Ini bunganya",

"makasih, siapa namamu dan kau kelas berapa sekarang ?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya naruto penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Na..namaku..Hi..Hinata Hyu..Hyuga, se..sekarang aku kelas 11-5, apa ada yang diperlukan lagi ?" jawab Hinata gugup karena Naruto menanyakan namanya.

"tidak, jadi ini semua harganya berapa Hinata-chan ?", "se..semua har..harganya.. du..dua pu..puluh ri..ribu yen" jawab Hinata, ada semburat merah dipipinya karena dipanggil dengan surfiks –chan,

"Ini, sampai jumpa lagi Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu.

**HINATA P.O.V**

'hah, benarkah kami tadi mengobrol ? Oh kami-sama, jika tadi mimpi janganlah kau bangunkan aku sekarang' tiba-tiba sahabatku Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Siapa yang datang tadi Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino,

"oh, i..itu Na..Naruto-kun" semburat merah muncul dipipiku.

"hah ? APA ? Naruto ?" ,

"Iya Ino-chan",

"Selamat ya Hinata, akhirnya kau bisa mengobrol dengannya". Semburat merah kembali muncul dipipiku, aku menjadi semakin malu jadi aku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini

"sudahlah, aku ingin membantumu lagi",

"terserahmu Hinata-chan" ucap Ino pasrah sepertinya ia masih penasaran, tapi aku tidak ingin salting lagi.

Tapi itu benar – benar hal yang indah yang pernah aku alami.

**HINATA P.O.V END **

**NARUTO P.O.V**

Gadis itu sangat polos dan lugu, tapi aku harus ingat tujuan awalku yaitu menyatakan perasaanku kepada sakura-chan, jangan sampai aku menyukai gadis lain. Aku telah berhenti ditaman tempat aku akan bertemu dengan sakura, aku melihat gadis berambut pink duduk dipojok taman, segera aku menghampirinya.

"Hai, apakah kau sudah lama menungguku ?" sapaku padanya,

"hei, kau itu lama sekali naruto, aku sudah pegel menunggumu" jawabnya ketus walau begitu aku tetap menganggapnya manis,

"maafkan aku sakura-chan, aku ingin menemui untuk mengucapkan sesuatu"kataku,

"cepatlah Naruto, aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" jawabnya. Aku segera berlutut dihadapannya dan mengucapkan perasaanku

"selama ini aku mempunyai perasaan lebih dari teman kepadamu Sakura-chan, selama ini aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanyaku, jantungku berdebar menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku tidak menyukaimu, dan sekarang aku telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun" katanya sambil meninggalkanku. Ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, 'awas kau sasuke, lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalasmu' gumamku dalam hati.

**NARUTO P.O.V END **

Sementara itu dibalik pohon dekat bangku yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan Sakura bertemu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang menguping,

'hah, apa ? Naruto menyukainya ? Aku tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan Naruto' gumamnya dalam hati, hatinya bagai hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto ke Sakura, sekarang ia berlari menjauh sebelum sempat mendengar percakan Naruto dengan Sakura. Ia terus berlari sambil menangis tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya, sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seorang pemuda,

"go..gomensasi",

"hm, mengapa kau menangis ?",

"tidak apa-apa",

"bohong, kau bahkan tak melihatku",

"gomen, tapi a..ku",

"kenapa ?",

'hah, dia sasori, teman kecilku, mengapa dia disini' gumamnya terdiam,

"hei, mengapa kau melamun ?",

"Sa.. sa.. sasori"

"Hi..hinata",

"aku harus pergi",

"tunggu" cegah Sasori sambil memegang tangan Hinata,

"a..ada a..apa ?" tanya Hinata,

"Mengapa tadi kau menangis ?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Pergilah!"

"Sudahlah jika kau tidak mau cerita, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu",

"kau bilang rindu? Kemana saja kau selama 2 tahun ini?

"Jadi kau mencariku Hinata ?"

"Apa kau bilang? MENCARIMU? Muak aku mendengar semua itu!" jawab hinata dengan sinis

"Percuma saja kau berbohong,kau takkan bisa berbohong lagi padaku Hinata, mengakulah!" Ucap Sasori dengan seringai

"Huh, sudahlah aku mau pergi, minggir sana, jangan halangi" jawab hinata sambil berlalu

Sekarang Sasori tidak mencegah Hinata lagi, tapi seringai muncul diwajahnya

'Lihat saja nanti Hinata, kau takkan lepas dariku' gumamnya

REVIEW


End file.
